Descendants, Ben POV
by Elizabeth Boswell
Summary: Have you ever wondered "What was Ben thinking?". Well I did, I also wondered what was going on behind the looks he had on his face...he knew more then was implied. So instead of just wondering, I wrote it for myself. This is Ben's POV during the whole movie of Descendants. The characters and plot do not belong to me. This really will only be the movie, other stuff will come later.
1. Proclimations

**PROLOGUE**

I was watching an older version of myself sitting in the temple ruins next to the Enchanted Lake; that much is normal for me-it is my favorite place to be alone; but someone was with me. There was a basket of food to side and she was eating a strawberry while we spoke. I couldn't make out the words, but we both looked happy-that much I couldn't deny, but I have no idea who she is and I couldn't make out any features other than her shocking purple hair and stunning green eyes. The real kicker (as if the older me and purple haired girl wasn't) was when I saw them kiss as he (me?) pulled a small box out of his pocket.

Then I woke up.

I have no idea what that dream was, probably just a fantasy. After all, Audrey is nothing like that (physically and in personality) and I have never even thought about taking her to my special place. And I was way too young to even think about that box. It didn't seem that important so I didn't bother to try and remember it after that very quick consideration.

* * *

I had never actually agreed to what happened before I was even conceived. While I mostly agreed with the genuinely evil villains being kept by themselves, I was never really as comfortable with the thought of the children being there as everyone else seemed to be. Though every time asked why the responses always were something like "they are going to be just as evil as their parents" and as a kid I left it at that. Even without direct knowledge, the island looks very dark and grim and run down. It doesn't help that I actually have a good idea about how many supplies are actually sent there.

There had been an idea in my head for years, make life better for those who deserve it on the Isle. Now I just had to determine who had it the worst, which ones needed a place to learn to be good, be safe, and have an overall better life and future.

 **Chapter 1**

It took a few weeks of research in the archives to see which villain was the worst (so which children would most likely have the worst case), asking questions (though barely any, people and ideas...), and some personal thinking (lots of thinking) but I made my decision; now I just have to actually tell my parents. I was not looking forward to this...

The tailor is currently working around me marking and measuring for alterations possibly needed for the suit I will wear to the coronation. Why it needs to be completely blue, I don't know. My parents are coming to check on me soon and as I had made my final decision this morning I decided to tell them today, now, before I completely lose my nerve.

My mother and father-publicly known as Queen Belle and King Beast or Adam-came into the room wearing what was typical for both of them. A simple yet classy yellow dress for mom and a casual-ish blue jacket and slacks for dad. Was it just me or was the room a little hotter now?

"How is it possible you are going to be crowned king next month?" Dad said as he walked in the room with mom on his arm. "You're just a baby!"

"He's turning sixteen, dear."

"Hey pops" I said, looking down as I said so, nervous about what I was about to do.

"Sixteen, far too young to be crowned king. I didn't make a good decision until I was at least, 42"

Mom scoffed, "You decided to marry me at 28."

"Well it was between either you or a teapot." He winked at me while he said this, and I laughed as I typically do when I hear my parents teasing each other.

After he got a look from mom he said "Kidding."

"Mom, dad," I made a move to walk towards them but the tailor stopped me "I've decided on my first official proclamation." They looked at me excited to I hastened to continue, "I've decided that the children on the Isle of the Lost be given a chance…to live here in Auradon." Everyone stared and mom dropped the jacket she had picked up. I hastened to continue, "Every time I look out to the Island I feel like they've been abandoned!"

King Beast was the first to reply "The children of our sworn enemies, living among us?" he said speaking slowly, as if he was waiting for me to correct him. Or keep himself calm. Probably both.

"We start out with a few at first, the ones who need our help the most. I've already chosen them."

Mom looked apprehensive stated quiet, waiting for me to finish, but King Beast asked "Have you?" in an almost sarcastic way.

Mom stopped him with a calming arm and "I gave you a second chance." She looked at me "Who are their parents?" As I answered the question I kept my reaction to her statement to myself, for this conversation I needed to be as calm as possible. She had said a second chance, as if the children of villains had already had a first one; like being born where they were _was_ their first chance. In reality, they had never gotten a first chance at all-I was giving them a first, not a second.

"Cruella de Ville, Jafar, Evil Queen," I could see them tensing as I listed off the names; mom's hand gripped dads arm just a little tight each time. I braced for the reaction to the last one, "and Maleficent."

Mom took a step back; the tailor made a noise between a gasp of shock and a squeak of fear, while dad exploded.

"Maleficent! She is the worst villain in the land!"

"Dad, just hear me out here—"

"I won't hear of it, they are guilty of unspeakable crimes!" He continued his tirade; meanwhile the tailor left and I tried to control my frustration.

"Their children are innocent!" It came out sounding shocked, but that only a little of what I was feeling, like anger. "Don't you think they deserve a shot at a normal life? Dad?" That one sounded exasperated.

Mom and I just stared at him for a moment, waiting, "I suppose the children are innocent." It almost sounded choked, defiantly forced. Just like moms smile when she spoke to me directly after dad moved towards the door.

"Well done," she did seem genuinely proud of my choice though. She gave her arm to dad "Shall we?" and they left. Leaving me with my thoughts; I looked at the Isle and twisted my ring. _I hope this works out…_

* * *

Please review, I need critiques to improve!


	2. First Impressions

**Chapter 2 BEN POV**

It didn't take very long to organize everything to get ready for the villain children-just about a week. After looking in what little records we had, we could find the names of the children, just not who is who because no pictures were offered. Fairy Godmother rearranged her schedule so she would be teaching them remedial goodness class every day in first period, empty dorms were prepared, and a car will be sent to get Jay, Carlos de Ville, Evie, and Mal on Tuesday after classes ended.

* * *

Today is the day; I was waiting in front of the school with Audrey (who was here for reasons I can't explain) and Fairy Godmother with the school band behind us ready to play the school theme to welcome them. I tapped my foot, not being impatient-just nervous. I had no idea if they actually would be good or would be accepted here. I stopped and composed myself with a smile as I saw the limo pulling up.

It's a good thing that my mother taught me not to rely on first impressions because the first thing that happened when the driver opened the door was two boys tumbling out fighting over something, while two girls walked out calmly.

"Ow! Ow! Stop!" The smaller boy yelled as the larger one tried to tug what I think is a blanket out of his hands. "You got everything else, why do you want whatever this is?!"

"Because you want it!"

"No!"

"Give it to me!"

On and on they went for moment or two until the one that seemed to be the purple haired leader (well she acted like it at least) stopped with them with a well said "We have an audience" and 'look'.

"Just cleaning up," the taller one said pausing in what he was doing. "Get up," and helped the other off the ground.

When they all stoop up I could get a proper look, and I didn't like what I saw. They were all pale (except the tall boy-but even he wasn't as dark as he could or should be) and fairly skinny, and though their clothes were in one piece (because leather lasts a long time), they were dirty, scuffed, and with slight tears. Their hair and skin looked washed, but not clean, and their fingers were worn-especially the taller boys'. Overall, I was feeling much better about getting them while also getting more frustrated with the council for the conditions they placed. Fairy Godmother started speaking so I snapped my attention to her.

"Leave it like you found it," Fairy Godmother said in a sing-song voice, in lieu of an introduction. "And by that I mean just leave it," she finished more seriously when he hadn't moved. He threw everything he was holding back in the limo after the purple haired girl looked at him.

When he stopped what he was doing the first person he noticed was Audrey and immediately tried to flirt. "Hello foxy, the names…Jay." Well that must mean the other one is Carlos de Ville. The purple haired girl did look not amused.

Cue awkward silence and chuckles from Audrey; that is until Fairy Godmother spoke, putting herself between them, "Welcome to Auradon Prep. I'm Fairy Godmother, Headmistress," she finished with a slight curtsey.

" _The_ Fairy Godmother?" The purple haired leader said, looking slightly incredulous. "As in bippidy boppidy boo?"

"Bippidy boppidy you know it," Fairy Godmother said in her usual happy tone.

"Yeah I always wondered what it felt like for Cinderella when you just appeared out of nowhere with that sparkly wand and warm smile…and that sparkly wand…" There are many worse things she could have said, though she did seem to put emphasis on the wand...

"That was a long time ago. And as I always say, don't focus on the past or you'll miss the future," FG said while making exuberant hand gestures.

I took my turn to speak after the pause that followed, "It's so good to finally meet you all, I'm Ben."

"Prince Benjamin," Audrey interrupted-either not knowing or not caring that I didn't want that to be part of my first impression on them. _Why was she here again?_ "Soon to be king!"

"You had me at prince, my mom's queen witch. Makes me a princess." The blue haired girl said while bowing to me, introducing herself, and making me realize that she must be Evie, the other girl Mal.

But Audrey quickly shut her down "The evil queen had no royal status here, and neither do you." I didn't miss that she said that whole sentence in a very patronizing and rude tone.

"This is Audrey," I said, introducing her for her, and cutting the once again awkward silence; but she interrupted me once again.

"Princess Audrey! His girlfriend," she said, sounding smug and excited, while grabbing my hand. "Right, Bennyboo?" calling me by the nickname that I have told her I hate, and in front of other people. I also didn't miss the amused and almost pitying look from Mal.

"Ben and Audrey are going to show you around, and I will see you tomorrow. The doors of wisdom are never shut," separating mine and Audrey's hands and making more big hand gestures, and startling the guests with her outburst. Why would they have that reaction, noise or the hand gestures? I stopped that train of thought very quickly, and listened to FG. "Though the library hours from 8-11 and as you may have heard we have this little thing about curfews." She then left, with the band following her.

It was at this time that I made my speech. "It's so good to finally meet you all," I went to shake Jays hand and he punched my shoulder instead. If that was to get me to back off or as a greeting, I didn't know-though by the smile on his face I am going assume that it's the former. I moved on to Mal, and she actually did shake my hand, but I didn't say anything for two reasons; one, she was slightly familiar-but I shook that off pretty quickly; there is no way I have ever seen her in my life. The second reason was because I noticed her eyes, the most beautiful green eyes that I had ever seen. I got lost in for a moment that felt like a lifetime.

Jay coughed and I snapped out of my trance, dropping her hand and hoping that there was no outside reaction. I continued on, "This is a momentous occasion," I continued while she gave me a weird look and snapped her hand back, "and one that I hope will go down in history, and chocolate?" I shook Carlos' hand and it hand chocolate all over it, maybe the sweets in the limo was not the best decision? "As the day that our two people began to heal," and finished after shaking Evie's hand.

"Or the day that you showed four peoples where the bathrooms are," Mal spoke, voicing her opinion of my speech.

"A little bit over the top?" I asked moving over to her once more.

"More than just a little."

"Well there goes my first impression," and we both laughed a little. And Audrey chose that moment to interrupt, with the worst possible comment.

"Hey, you're Maleficents daughter aren't you? You know, I totally do **not** blame you for your mother trying to kill my parents and stuff." I had no idea if she meant that in a nice way or not but the Maleficents daughter looked away wide-eyed, looking just as shocked as I felt at that statement. "Oh, my mom's Aurora, sleeping-"

"-beauty! Yeah, I've heard the name," I would imagine so. And her comeback comment was said in the same tone as Audrey's. Overly cheery and false. "And I totally do NOT blame your grandparents for inviting everyone in the whole world, except my mother, to their stupid christening." Oh, the awkwardness! I hope this will not be a problem later on...

"Water under the bridge?"

"Totes!" What followed the fake cherry tone was the most fake laughter I have ever heard-which is saying something seeing as grew up surrounded by people in masks.

And then my nervous chuckle followed as well. "Okay! So how about a tour?" I asked, hoping that would be the last of the horrible conversations (and my staring at Mal...it should be a crime for someone to be that captivating). "Auradon Prep! Originally created 300 years ago and converted into a high school by my father when he became king." We stopped at the statue of my father and I clapped to make it morph, then then someone yelled in fright. I looked back and saw Carlos in Jays arms-having jumped up "Carlos! It's okay, my father wanted his statue to morph form beast to man. To remind us that anything is possible." And the fact that he represents redemption and change is a subtle bonus message.

"Does he shed much?" Mal said, teasing.

"Yeah, mom won't let him on the couch," I said in a completely serious voice.

She looked at me, and then gave me the are-you-teasing-me look when she realized I was kidding.

For once I was glad Audrey is who she is because her tugging is what snapped me out of my second (or was it third?) trance from staring at Mal and got us all inside.

"So you guys have a lot of magic around here? Like wands and things like that?" she asked after we had stopped in the foyer of the dorm building.

"Yeah, it exists of course but most of it is retired," she looked almost disappointed and thoughtful at that. "Most of us here are ordinary mortals."

"Who just happened to be kings and queens" she said nonchalantly, shrugging her shoulders.

"That's true!" Audrey cut in again, "Our Royal blood goes back hundreds of years," she said, grabbing my arm and putting it around her as she did so. I looked around for a distraction and found Doug, and went over to him, using him as an excuse to remove from arm.

"Doug! Doug, come down," I waited for everyone to join us and continued. "This is Doug, he will be helping you with your class schedule and showing you your dorms. "I'll see you later, okay? And if there is anything you need-"

"-ask Doug," Audrey cut in, noticing that I was only speaking to Mal. The same laughter and sigh from earlier came out of their mouths, and I awkwardly chuckled with them. Then Audrey dragged me away.

* * *

I managed to get away from Audrey saying that I had a meeting to get to too discuss the VK's-which is entirely true. Tomorrow. In reality I went to my dorm to pick up my homework and a book and my keys. After that I went to the parking lot and took my bike to the Enchanted Lake.

Once I got to there I sat down in the ruins of the temple to do the work that was due in class the next day. Which is also the VK's first day. Which is the thought that made it impossible for me to focus on anything.

Will they like their new living arrangements? Will they do well in class? Will they have any extra-curricular activities by the end of the week? Will they make friends? Will people even be nice to them? Will they be nice to other people?

Questions like that plagued me for hours on end. Some I could answer. No, I don't think they will like their arrangements. The only extras we had were pink for the girls-neither of which looked like they would appreciate the color. The rest are depends on the class, depends on the person, possibly one or two of them, probably not, and probably not.

I can always hope that I am wrong and everyone will get along. I can always hope that they fit in and find a group to be a part of. I can always help them (or find someone to help them) in classes. I can always improve their living arrangements later. But at the same time I have worked with enough people preparing to be king that I learned how to read people pretty well-and they seem like the type who think of help as charity, and won't accept charity.

But all I can do at the moment is wait for tomorrow and see for myself.

It was nearing curfew by the time I made it back to my dorm room.

* * *

Please keep reviewing! I need them to improve!


	3. Fresh Starts-ish

Chapter 3

My day was normal; I almost forgot that the villain kids had already arrived. That is until I got to second period tourney practice and saw Jay and Carlos. Apparently the headmistress thinks they would enjoy the sport after seeing them roughhouse in class and told coach to expect them.

"Ben! Jay! Defense! Chad, you're offence!" yelled coach in his normal loud and deep voice. "Taylor, you're the shooter," he looked up saw Carlos on the field about to t put his helmet on. "Hey, you! Lost boy! Put your helmet on! Get out of the kill zone!"

Carlos looked confused but did move out of the red zone and put his helmet on. Then Coach blew the whistle and the practice started.

I don't think anyone was prepared for what Jay did.

He moved across the field like a man on a mission, tackling, pushing and yelling; and when found who had the ball he knocked over that guy as well and took it. Of course to get to the net he had to go through the red zone, and with him not knowing what that is I was worried he would get hit, but instead he ducked and dodged and flipped over and under every shot. It was astounding to watch. He got through amazingly fast and kept tackling and running; ignoring Carlos who shouted at him and jumping over him instead, and scored! Then roared and ran into the net as well-scaring the goalie-and did a victory dance. And the cheerleaders were cheering for him the entire time. I had only one thought, _what heck just happened?!_

While everyone else stood confused as I was as to what had just happened coach yelled for him. "You! Get over here!" and once Jay stood in front of him asked "What do you call that?" he yelled while pointing towards the field.

Jay stood there looking confused, wondering if he should answer or not when coach did it for him. "I call that raw talent," with a look of excitement on his face.

But I was paying more attention to Jay, whose face kind of fell a little when coach said that. And I thought back to yesterday when I saw him put back everything he had taken from the limo. From the amount he had grabbed it was fairly obvious that he was very adept and used to stealing. And added on with what he just did it seems fairly obvious to everyone who payed attention or thought about it for more than two seconds that Jay is not a natural at tourney. He has just learned to dodge and run knock down people very well from years of experience. The only thing left to consider is what he stole, items to trade or food?

"Come find me later, I'll show you something you haven't seen before. It's called a rule book! Welcome to the team," coach continued, laughing; excited at the prospect of winning the next game with Jay on the team. Then he looked at Carlos "You ever think of joining Band?" Jay laughed while Carlos looked offended.

"I'll work with him coach," I offered. I wanted him to feel welcome and do what he can to have fun and it could be a good thing to spend some time working with both Jay AND Carlos on the team.

"Let's run that again!"

Later in the day people typically spent time outside for lunch, so Chad and I showered and went to talk with Audrey, who had just finished cheer practice. We were making our way to the outdoor courtyard and laughing when Audrey and Chad looked behind me and saw something that immediately ruined their good mood.

"Those kids are trouble," Chad said pointing out Mal and Evie at their lockers. When did he become this judgmental?

Evie left and I continued to speak to Chad and Audrey. "Come on, Chad, give them a chance." I was getting really annoyed with having to defend them at every turn.

"No offence Bennybear," Audrey said, grabbing my hands, "You're just too trusting." I tried not to be offended by that (I grew up in politics for magic's sake!) or irritated by what came next. "I know you're mom fell in love in with a big nasty beast who turned out to be a prince," was that what really important in that scenario and to her? "But with my mom the evil fairy was just the evil fairy." Yes, I know this, everyone knows this. "That girl's mother," she said looking at Mal, as if it wasn't already obvious about who she was speaking of.

"I think you're wrong about them," I said shrugging. They sighed and I left to talk to Mal. She closed her locker and looked at me, seemingly shocked that I was there. "Hey."

"Hey."

"How was your first day?"

"Super," she said sarcastically.

"You should really think about taking this talent off the locker and into art class," I said looking at what she had painted on it. While I didn't like to message, I could appreciate the talent it took to do, I wouldn't be able to, especially not with a spray can. "I could, uhh, sign you up if you like…What do you think?"

She looked about to answer when Jane walked by, making a noise of fear when passing Mal, and Mal watched her walk into the next hallway. She then looked back at me and replied "Sure, way to take all the fun out of it." She scrunched her nose (which was adorable) teasing me, her eyes shining with amusement. I really need to stop thinking about Mal like that, not only do I have a girlfriend (unwilling and political and arranged as it may be); she probably doesn't even like me that much. She then left, going after the same hallway Jane had.

"Huh," I stood there and thought for a minute. She really is talented, and though it is technically vandalism I think I will leave the live evil tag on the locker. At least until she decides to remove it.

After classes were over I picked up Carlos to practice for tourney, I decided to start with sprints.

"Okay, Carlos, you ready?" he nodded so I started the timer. He actually ran pretty fast, and I stopped the timer when he passed me, ready to tell him the good time he made, but when I turned he had kept running. I called after him, confused, until I noticed his scared face and the fact that Dude was chasing him.

"Carlos!"

I ran after him, following into the wooded area next to the field, and found him clinging to a tree about two feet of the ground, and Dude was just calmly sitting looking at him.

"Ben! Ben, help me! This thing is a killer!" he said pointing a Dude, who I had been pushing away. "He's going to chase me down and rip out my throat! He is a vicious, rabid, pack animal."

"Hey, who told you that?"

"My mother," stated that as if it was obvious.

"Cruella?"

"Yeah, she's dog expert. A dog yellerer," again said in a tone that said he thought it was obvious. I just laughed. "Why are you holding him?! He's going to attack you!"

"Carlos, you've never actually met a dog, have you?"

"Of course not."

"Dude, meet Carlos, Carlos, this is Dude. He's the campus mutt."

"He doesn't look like a vicious, rabid, pack animal," he said a small voice, calming down and slowly leaving the tree. "Geeze, you're a good boy aren't you?" he took Dude from me to hold him.

"I guess you guys have it pretty rough on the island," I said in a serious tone.

"Yeah, let's just say we don't get a lot of belly rubs…"

"Good boy," I said patting his shoulder. Then I realize what I just said. Oops. "I mean you're a good runner, you're fast," I said quickly covering up my blunder. Too many people I talk to use dog puns…

"Thank you."

"Listen, I'm going to give you guys some space. Yeah, you guys get to know each other and come find me when you're done."

"Yeah, see you later."

I walked out of the woods to talk with FG about the kids first day. After I change.

I spoke with FG only for a little while. I didn't have anything to say about Evie, but I did have some news about the others.

I talked about how Jay seemed very good at tourney-and my suspicions as to why, about Carlos' fear of dogs and how he made a big leap when I introduced him to Dude, and the final topic was about Mals art skills and the locker tag. She agreed with me that we should leave it up until Mal herself decides to remove it, and to discuss her going to art class next semester.

And while I had no more news after that she had had a worrisome message in her email this morning that she felt she needed to tell me. There had been a break in at the museum.

The main authority figures hadn't gone to the scene because when they called someone answered and said that it was a malfunction in the breadboard circuit and turned it off, though the security guard never picked up the phone-he had been busy looking for the culprits around the main floor. The security cameras only caught a tan muscular arm reaching for the (fake for reasons such as this) wand. So we had no true leads, though we both suspected the new 'transfer' students. We both decided to wait to see if they would get better later on; it was their first night in any case. After all we suspected that they would have trouble acclimating at first-the point was to change. So we let it be for now.

After that was dinner and I went to bed.

The next day was actually really boring-as school gets, mostly because I didn't see the new kids, so after class I went to visit Mal. And the others of course…

"Hey, Mal, I didn't see you guys today, I was just wondering if you had any questions or anything that you needed…" I really needed to get my thoughts and nerves under control-and stop staring at her. I sounded like a little school boy with a crush-then I realized that is exactly what I was.

"Not that I know of…" she looked behind her and all the others (which I was just now noticing were in her room) shook their heads. My eyes quickly surveyed the scene; Jay in his new jersey (so FG was right-it totally suits him), Carlos with Dude (good for him), and Evie doing HW-with a backpack that looked a lot like Chad's…that needs more investigation.

"Okay, alight, well if you need anything just uhh-" I started to walk off but she stopped me before I could more than two feet.

"Wait! Umm, is it true that we all get to go to your coronation?"

"Yeah, the whole school goes," I didn't bother asking where she heard that, it's been all over the school lately.

"Wow, that is beyond exciting," though she didn't sound excited. Not quite sarcastic, but thoughtful. "Do you think that there is a possibility that the four of us could stand up in the front row next to the Fairy Godmother so we could, soak up all that goodness," she finished in one breath. I couldn't help but notice that she almost hissed the word soak. Slightly creepy…

I paused, looking sympathetic but actually thinking about how that is defiantly not the first time that she has seemed focused on the wand, "Ah, I wish you could. But up front is for me, my folks, and my girlfriend."

"And your girlfriend…"

"Yeah, I'm sorry."

She looked thoughtful for a moment before looking up "Okay, thanks. Bye!"

"No but there's plenty of room-" and she closed the door. I sighed, that could have gone better.


	4. Hazy Thoughts

Chapter 4

The next day (Friday) was the big tourney game, so we had that day off after lunch. I went to my classes as usual-mathematics was frustrating as usual-and went outside to lunch. A big group of girls were sitting at a table gushing about the magic Mal had for their hair.

"Hey, Mal!"

"Love my hair, Mal!"

I took this to mean that she at her locker a few feet from me, but I just continued to put my things away. I heard her talking to Jay about something but it wasn't really my business so I paid it no mind.

Audrey came up to me and asked "Do you think they actually paid for those?" pointing to the group of girls that Jay was now flirting with. I could tell it more of an opening more than a real question for my opinion-which is that I don't think it really mattered if they or not. Social interacting, female bonding and all of that-I'm not going to complain in anyway.

"The names Jay, y'all going to the tourney game today?" after receiving a lot of yeses he went on. "Well look for number 8, okay? I'll be scoring the winning goal."

My attention was pulled back to Audrey when she kept speaking, "She did it to Janes' hair too and Fairy Godmother's not happy about it." It sounded like she was gossiping more than voicing an actual concern, though I responded that way anyway.

"What's the harm?"

"It's gateway magic," I doubted that. "Sure, it starts with the hair, then it's the lips and the legs and the clothes and then everybody looks good and then…where will I be?" That is just another reason I wanted to break up with Audrey, her concern isn't about the magic-it's about people looking better than her. Why hadn't I broken up with her yet?

"Listen, Audrey-"

"I'll see you at the game after my dress fitting for the coronation, okay?" she interrupted me, yet again. That's why. I literally can't.

"Okay"

"Bye Bennyboo," she air-kissed my cheek and left.

"Bye…"

I heard a locker close behind me and then "Hey Bennyboo!" in an overly sweet and perky voice. I turned around and saw Mal, as suspected. No else I know teases the same way she does.

"Hey!"

"I just made a batch of cookies, double chocolate chip, you want one?" she said dangling a bag with a cookie in front of me.

And though it looked delicious, and it was Mal offering, "I've got a game, I don't eat before a big game, but thank you so, so much, next time, next time," I patted her shoulder and turned to walk away when I heard her say,

"No, yeah," I stopped to hear what she would say. "I completely understand. Don't stake treats offered by kids of villains, I'm sure every kid in Auradon knows that." That is so _ **not**_ what I meant! Great, now she probably feels rejected by the one person who wants her here more than anyone else.

"No no no, that's not it, I really d-"

"No, you're cautious, that's smart. Oh, well, more for me I guess." She was raising the cookie to her mouth about to eat it when I snatched it myself.

"See, I totally trust you."

The second I ate the cookie I felt something similar to a haze entering my mind and suddenly all I could think about was Mal-not that that was much of a change around her. Some part of my brain was saying that something was wrong. It was wiped away by the thought of Mal in front of me. All I could think about was her.

"How are they?" the most beautiful voice I had very heard asked me.

"They're good, they're great, they're amazing," I replied giggling a little. Freaking giggled. "They're chewy and are those walnuts? I love walnuts. Yeah the chocolate-" cough "-the chocolate chips are umm, I'm sorry, they're warm and soft and sweet and…um…Mal, have you always had those little gold flecks in your eyes?" I said, saying gout loud what I thought when I first met her. In fact it seems as if I was speaking all of my thoughts.

She stopped me from eating anymore of the cookie but I didn't really give it more than a moment's notice.

Okay, I need to focus, I cannot be zoned out during the game and I CANNOT go around saying what I think like that. Hopefully the coming game will clear my head a little.

"How you feeling, bro?" Jay asked me. When did he get here?

"I feel, I feel, I feel like," why couldn't I say this sentence?! "Like singing your name! MAL!" Not what I meant to say but thankfully Mal put her hand over my mouth to stop me from finishing.

Though it was really hard to even move away from Mal, Jay managed to drag me to the gym and coach's yelling made me focus enough to change. The actual game passed in a blur. All I could think about was Mal sitting in the stands. The announcer was nice enough to keep me updated, though I only heard half of it and actually understood and registered even less.

"This is nail biter folks, there's 47 seconds left on the clock…The Sherwood falcons, two…knights, two. What a game…fiercest rivals…Their huddle…positions along the kill zone. The dragoneers have been laying down…and now a substation…He's bringing in that hothead Jay…and that little guy Carlos...When they break from their huddles…And the tipoff is ready…Long pass to Jay. Jay dished off the prince Ben." I was lucky enough to hear that and respond.

"Nice little block from Carlos." I saw him do a little dance, the announcer may or may have not have commented. "And now Jay gets the ball back…Jay, hurdling maneuver… Jay makes a nice pass to Prince Ben through the kill zone." That guy really is helping me keep aware. "Jay!-Big block by Chad! Prince ben moves over wide, gives it back to Jay. He's in the clear...What a save by Phillip, the falcons' goalkeeper… You could cut the tensions with a sword…And a great move by Jay...Jay dishes off the prince Ben. And then Carlos with a big block goes down. Jay, through the kill zone picks up Carlos…Jay hurdling maneuver…He's in the clear. The ball goes back to Jay. He passes to Prince Ben…Prince Ben has won!"

There was more after that but it was lost in all of the cheering. At least I was coherent enough to make the shot after Jay passed me the ball. We won the game, and though I should be happy all I could think about was showing Mal my feelings. Somewhere in the back of my mind I knew that this was a really, REALLY, stupid and embarrassing idea but the haze just wouldn't let me stop so I grabbed the microphone from the announcer and yelled.

"Excuse me! Excuse me, may I have your attention please! There's something I'd like to say" Everyone quieted down and I paused, considering. _What to do now…?_ Standing the launcher to get off the ground I yelled, "Give me an M! Give me an A! Give me and L," each time the audience yelled the letter and made the shape. "What does that spell?!"

"MAL!" the audience cheered.

"Say it again!"

"MAL!"

"I love you, Mal, did I mention that?" Why did I just say that?! I don't even know if that's true! But the haze in my mind made me really believe that. I really need to get a handle on my thoughts and FILTER MY FREAKING MOUTH! But my mouth had other ideas, not caring that I could get into various forms of trouble over this.

"Give me a beat!" I shouted at the band, and they struck up a tune and I sang the song I came up with in the gym before the game.

"Did I mention that I'm in love with you?"

 _What am I doing?!_ I don't sing in front of people!

"Did I mention there's nothing I can do

And did I happen to say

I dream of you every day?

And let me shout it out loud" Well at least the audience and the team are enjoying this at my expense.

"If that's okay, if that's okay

I met a girl that rocked my world

In way it's never been rocked" Well that part is true at least.

I now I'm living just for her

And I won't ever stop

I never hoped that it could happen to guy like me

Look at what you've done, you got me down on my knees" And I really was down on my knees. Dancing and singing. Yep. I should just accept that I have absolutely no control over my own body right now.

"Because my love for you is ridiculous!

I never knew, who knew, that is could be like this

My love for you is ridiculous

My love is R-I-D-I-CU-L-O-U-S" The audience copied me again,

"Its-"

"Ridiculous!"

"Just-"

"Ridiculous"

"And I would give my kingdom for just one kiss." Okay that's taking it a little far…though I don't hate the idea…

On and on it went pretty much the exact same versus. Okay, so as embarrassing and stupid as this is, at least the audience is having fun, and their enthusiasm is kind of making me enjoy this. AND MAL IS SMILING! That made this sort of worth it. I threw my jersey to Mal and her smile got wider. Then I got thrown into the crowd and surfed it to her and the song ended with "And I would give my kingdom for just one kiss." I stood there panting, and said that I loved her again, and tried to kiss her. Tried being the operative word; she put the jersey in front of her face. I really need to stop, but the haze wiped that thought-and apparently my inhibitions-away. Then Audrey showed up.

"Chad's my boyfriend now. And we're going to coronation together. I don't need your pity date." Wait, what? That cleared my head for a moment. Well at least one good thing came out of this-I just inadvertently broke up with Audrey. On to the next order of business so to speak.

"Mal, will you go to coronation with me?"

"Yes!" she screamed into the microphone.

"SHE SAID YES!"

Everyone applauded, and then Jay dragged me away to celebrate with the team. Jay was awarded something (MVP I think) and we all went out for pizza. The rest of the day pasted in a blur just as it had after seeing Mal earlier today; I couldn't focus on anything other than Mal and I barely remembered going back to school and getting in bed.


	5. The Enchanted Lake

**CHAPTER 5**

I woke up and my brain was still cloudy. Maybe I was tired from the game yesterday? All I could think about was Mal, and suddenly I got the idea to take her to lunch for a picnic date. I got out of bed and rushed through my normal routine too nervous to take my time properly. After I managed to get my pants on correctly (it took three tries) I left my room and thought about where I would most likely find Mal. Seeing as it was Saturday it was unlikely I would find her near her locker or in the hallways so instead I checked the various courtyards on the grounds.

It took me maybe an hour but I eventually found her in the picnic benches near the lunch area.

"Hey, Mal" I said walking up to her with a smile on my face, but inside I was a giant mess of nerves. Thank gods that my hazed out brain didn't care and spoke anyway.

"Hey…" Somewhere in my mind I noticed that she seemed a little apprehensive, but my hazed brain didn't really focus on that so I plowed on.

"I was wondering if you would join me for a picnic for lunch with me." She stood there shocked for a moment before collecting her thoughts and answering yes. "Great! I'll pick you up from your dorm at 12:30?"

"Sure."

Then I walked away practically skipping to prepare. Okay, so maybe this haze on my brain isn't such a bad thing-it got me date with the most interesting girl I have ever known after all...

* * *

I went to my dorm to pick up the picnic basket (I still have it from when my parents last had lunch with me on school grounds) and the two helmets for my scooter and then went the kitchen to get the food. I packed most of the things that are easily snacked on or already prepared; cheeses, strawberries, breads, and left over pastries from breakfast…I thankfully had time to get to the spot and set up the picnic and make it back on time to pick up Mal.

At exactly 12:30 I knocked on the girls' door. While I was expecting Mal, I wasn't expecting the vision that greeted me. Dressed in a magenta and black dress and leather jacket with her signature boots I could only think of one reply.

"For the first time I understand the difference between pretty and beautiful." She brushed off the comment with a slight chuckle. "I hope you like bikes." I handed her the helmet and walked with her to the scooter that I had parked outside the dorm.

* * *

The ride to the lake was silent, her enjoying the scenery and me trying to focus on driving and not crashing the bike because her arms were around me. When we got there and started walking on the bridge to the old temple ruins I started talking.

"Tell me something about yourself that you've never told anyone."

"Umm, my middle name…is Bertha." Okay so that was on me, I shouldn't have started that serious. I just rolled with it.

"Bertha?" I asked in a teasing tone.

"Yeah, just my mom doing what she does best, being really, REALLY evil," she said giggling a little. "Mal Bertha."

"Mines Florian."

"Florian?"

"Yeah."

"How princely," she said, teasing me a little. "Oh, that almost worse." She laughed a little, and it almost made my horrible middle name worth it-to hear her laugh.

"Well you know; it's better than Bertha. Not by much."

When we got close enough I told her to close her eyes, wanting it to be a surprise. She looked at me for a moment with a raised eyebrow, and then complied. I carefully lead her down the rocks to the ruins. When we were close enough for a good view I put my arms around her and told her to open her eyes. The look of shock and wonder that crossed her face when she saw the old temple ruins next to the Enchanted Lake was so wonderful I don't think I will ever forget it. She laughed a little, just standing there until I gave her a light push to get her moving.

We sat for a while just eating (well she ate, I was too focused on her [her mouth] to eat anything myself really), but it was when she was eating a jelly doughnut that I decided to speak again.

"Is this your first time?"

"We don't really date much on the island, it's more like…gang activity," she answered after she finished chewing.

"I meant, is this your first time eating a jelly doughnut?" My fault, I left the question way to vague.

"Is it bad?" she asked looking a little sheepish and sucking the icing off of her thumb.

"You got a little…" I reached over to wipe the icing off her lip; she froze for a second. "Now go like this." I like my lips and she copied.

"It gone?" I replied positive. "You can't take me anywhere I guess," she said, laughing a little and looking down-embarrassed?

"I've done all the talking. Your turn. I really don't know that much about you." I leaned closer, "Tell me something."

"Well, I'm 16, I'm an only child, and I've only ever lived in one place," some part of my mind noticed she didn't want to continue.

"Me too! We have so much in common already!"

"Trust me, we do not," she laughed a little before she said that though still looked a little upset. And once again the haze in my brain made my only able to focus on that instead of the meaning behind what she said. "And now you're going to be king?" That was so obvious that even through the haze I could tell she wanted to change topics.

That sobered me a little bit. "Yeah, but a crown doesn't make you a king."

"Well it kind of does," she laughed again, but this time the conversation was enough for me to focus.

"No it-You're mother is Mistress of Evil," she had a small short smile at that, "and I have the poster parents for goodness," or so everyone says. My mother yes, my dad…well he is a good example of redemption. "But we're not automatically like them. We get to choose who we want to be." Most of the time at least-I didn't get any choice about being king. "And right now I can look into your eyes and tell that you're not evil. I can see it." Okay, enough with the heavy. I brought her here for a reason (well several but still). "Let's go for a swim," I said while taking off my shirt, and completely forgetting that she didn't bring a bathing suit because I forgot to tell her. And my hazy brain also didn't notice her panic.

"What? Right now?"

"Yeah, right now."

"I think I'll just stay here."

"No no no no no, come on."

"I think I'll stay behind and try a strawberry, I've literally never tried a strawberry before." To prove her point she put one I her mouth. "Mmmm. MMMMMM"

"Don't eat all of them," I said laughing as went to the rock to jump into the water.

"Okay!" I didn't really believe her, because she quickly ate two more.

I got to the rock and climbed up ready to jump and I looked over at Mal and she was watching me, I smiled and waved, she waved back then noticed my shorts.

"ARE THOSE LITTLE CROWNS ON YOUR SHORTS?!"

"MAYBE!" She was sort of right, it was the family crest (the royal symbol) that just happened to have crowns in the design.

I did a really ridiculous roar-what I normally do when I am psyching myself up for something. Who knows, maybe a dip in the Enchanted Lake will clear up my thoughts-it's getting not being able to focus properly, and having no filter.

Her laughter was the last thing I heard before I jumped in.

* * *

So this is where the fun stuff starts to happen, many thanks for those who have reviewed! Please keep it up because I do take notes into consideration and it really does help with expanding my writing.


	6. Love Spell

**CHAPTER 6**

The second I landed in the water I remembered everything that I didn't even know I had forgotten. So basically every stupid thing I had done the last few days and what had happened right before my head became hazy. I now knew why my head had been fuzzy for the last two days. I needed to think, so I swam a fair distance away.

I was angry-of that much I was positive, but I needed to calm down a little to think properly-good news is I was good at controlling myself. The first thing I needed to think about was how I got into this situation then what I am going to do about it.

The first was pretty easy, I was love spelled-a mild one to be fair but still a love spell. Most likely the cookie that Mal had given me because that was the last thing I did before the game and, more importantly, my performance (I can't believe I did that…).

Now, what am I going to do about it?

Some people (Audrey) think I am too trusting, that is just a misconception coming from my friendly personality. I grew up in politics for freaks sake. I know who they are, and Mal has not been subtle about her interest in the wand. And it cannot a coincidence that the day before I ate the spelled cookie I mentioned that my girlfriend gets to be up front at the coronation, or that within the first few days at Auradon there is an attempt to get the wand in the museum. But that may not be the reason, or at least it may _no longer_ be her feelings.

But before I make a decision I need more information.

Just for securities sake, before I swam closer I picked up one the enchanted rocks from the bottom of the lake (they can tell a person's intentions and/or feelings), just as a subtle way of testing her.

I went back, hiding behind a rock that will block me from Mals view of me so I could hear what she was doing. What I heard not only calmed me down the rest of the way, it also made me lean towards the motives and feelings had changed theory. She was singing.

"Am I crazy, maybe we could happen…?

Will you still be with me

When the magic's all run out…?"

That is what really got to me, the fact that she worried about my feelings for her without the love spell.

"If only I knew what my heart was telling me

Don't know what I'm feeling

Is this just a dream?

If only, if only, if only, if only, if only…." It was such a captivating song that so perfectly described part of what I was feeling that I started to sing along a little (not enough for her to hear me).

What came next definitely made me think was good at heart. She started shouting my name in panic, and that's when I realized that she had not seen me for at least 4 minutes. She got into the water, still shouting, and started looking around for me. When she got to the deep part and couldn't stand she started splashing. SHOOT! She can't swim! I swam underneath her and carried her to the old temple and sat her down. I think that is the fastest I have ever swam in my entire life.

"You scared me!" she hit me shoulder in frustration.

"You can't swim?"

"No!"

"You live on an island." Okay, so I should probably stop yelling, my anger is gone and I have no reason to panic seeing as she is out of the water. But oh my gosh she just scared my half to dealth.

"Yeah, with a barrier around it, remember?!"

"And you still tried to save me…" Yup, I pretty convinced towards the changed motive theory.

"Yeah, and do you thank me? All I get is soaking wet."

"And ummm, this fancy rock," I said hander a rock from the lake. It still glowed when she held it. "It's yours, make a wish and throw it back in the lake." And then really threw it. Okay, so she was still a little angry with me.

She shivered as she walked back to the picnic, so I put me jacket around her shoulders, we sat for a moment and I played with her hair, getting up the courage to speak. If the spell was good for anything, it was making not care about how stupid I sound and making me speak freely.

"Uh, Mal, I told you that I loved you," even under a love spell at the time, though at this point it might as well be true. I let go of her hair and looked down for a moment, then continued-looking into her eyes as I did so, "What about you? Do you love me?"

She looked in my eyes for moment, then looked away, and for a minute I thought she wouldn't answer, but she did. "I don't know what love feels like." I had at least hoped that her mother taught her, but apparently not. Well at least her answer gave me some hope.

I grabbed her chin, making her look at me. "Maybe I can teach you."

The rest of the date was pretty boring in comparison. We finished the food (with her eating almost all of the strawberries) and talked about lighter topics like classes and students from school. Though, now that the haze was gone and I could think properly again, there was something, something my subconscious was trying to tell me-something about this place and purple and green, but it slipped away quickly so I paid it no mind.

* * *

The week that came after was busy in preparation for family day. Meeting with cooks to plan the food, meeting with the grounds men to make sure the main courtyard and front of the school look immaculate, and various other school workers to set up the tables and every other thing that goes along with Family day. I also had to meet up the tourney and cheer team (and some of my friends) to plan the dance and song number that will start the day. A remix of Be Our Guest day, I had Lumiere teach me the lyrics.

And of course I was still Mals boyfriend throughout the week, and she assumed that I was still spelled; I was waiting for the perfect moment to tell her. I'm not trying to be manipulative, just simply waiting to see what she will do. You don't grow up in politics without knowing how to subtly get information. Of course it didn't hurt that getting information involved dating a beautiful girl. And what's the harm if I wasn't faking any feelings…? Okay so I was feeling a little guilty about this.

* * *

It was the Friday before Family Day; I went down to the kitchen to get myself a midnight snack-as I usually do when I have a big event coming up. Before I went in I heard someone already in there.

It was Mal, and she was singing a similar tune from the lake.

"A million thoughts in my head

Should I let my heart keep listening?

I know it's time to say goodbye

So hard to let go….."

She was crying as she sang this. Though I wanted to comfort her, to wipe away her tears, I couldn't have her knowing I was there; I don't think she would appreciate someone seeing her cry. Seeing as I was behind her I could watch as she closed a book and put a batter in the oven. I think it is safe to assume she is making the spell anti-dote, so I decided to leave her in peace and deal with her own thoughts while I went back to my dorm to deal with my own.

Even if the spelled cookie was first intended for her to get to the wand at coronation-I highly doubt that was the case now. Why make an anti-dote if for anything other than a self-less reason seeing as it would ruin her chances? Add the fact that she was crying while making it…I decided at that moment to just wait until she gave me the cupcake, and lessen any problems (and guilt) that could come after.


	7. Family Disaster

CHAPTER 7

Family day arrived in a flurry of activity. Cooks rushing around, people (mostly grounds men, janitors, and a few teachers) setting up tables and plate settings or even helping the cooks. After all was prepared and parents started arriving the children either got ready or started converging under the gazebo in the courtyard for the dance number we had practiced.

"Be our guest!"

If the clapping and cheering was any indicator it was a huge success and everyone enjoyed it. I tried not to feel smug about the fact it was my idea to put a hip-hop spin on it. I even saw mom and dad dancing. Yup, I was feeling a little smug anyway. She had told him the story of what Lumiere had done on her first night at the castle years ago and he looked very amused that I had chosen that song to perform.

I went over to mom and she hugged me as she said "That was so lovely!"

Dad interjected, "As much as I love you both, we have to take the photo before we have time for anything else so let's get back to the gazebo."

We made our way over with the photographer already there and I decided now would be a good time of any to tell my parents of my girlfriend change; seeing as they have to smile for the photo and control their reactions in public.

"Oh, by the way I have new girlfriend!"

As expected they were happy with that part. "I never wanted to say anything but I always thought that Audrey was a little self-absorbed," very true, "with that fake smile," I did not point out that she herself was wearing a fake smile at that moment, "and a kiss-up." Also true.

"Do we know your new girlfriend?" Dad asked as the photographer stared counting down.

"Sort of…Mal!" I waved her over and the photographer chose that moment to take the picture. So the newspaper will have to be happy with me smiling and my parents staring at something to far right looking shocked and frozen.

"Mal! Mal, I want to introduce you to my parents," I hugged her when she got close enough then I turned so she was holding my arm-and I noticed she angled herself to be slightly behind me-as I made the introductions. "This is Mal, from the Isle, my girlfriend."

Dad was still frozen and though mom was capable of talking she couldn't quite hide the hysteria in it. "Hi."

"Hi," is all that Mal said. Dad just waved.

"I was thinking she could maybe join us for lunch."

"Of course," dad finally shaking off his stupor, "any friend of Bens'…"

"I actually came with my friends…" Mal said while gesturing towards the food spread, where Jay and Carlos where very clearly enjoying the chocolate fountain.

"Well you should invite them, because the more the merrier!" If at all possible my mother sounded even more frantic than before, her voice cracking on 'merrier'.

"Yeah, I'll go grab them," she was about the go when my father stopped her.

"How about a game of croquet before we eat?"

"Of course."

"Game on!" I bumped his fist. As I walked away with Mal under my arm is asked "Have you ever played before?"

"No," she said, sounding a little panicked.

"You'll be fine."

When we made our way over Mal decided to stand by the side and watch while I talked to Jay about the game and a little about how his classes were going and Carlos was playing with Dude. Jay had just made a good hit and I congratulated him, everything was going fine and nothing had gone wro-

"YOU!"

-ng. I spoke to soon. I looked over (as did everyone else) to see Queen Leah staring horrified at Mal. I quickly made my way over to try and contain the situation.

"-and how have you stayed so young?"

"Queen Leah, it's okay, Maleficent is still on the island. This is her daughter Mal," I calmly explained. I had my arm around Mal as I spoke, offering silent comfort (and keeping her calm if needed). I mostly ignored the adorable way her nose scrunched when I said her name. "Don't you remember my proclamation to give the new generation a chance?"

"A chance to what, Ben, destroy us?! Oh, come on, you remember don't you?" She said looking at specific people as she listed off, "the poison apples, and the spells?!" That part she looked at my parents, and they looked down. Was it because of what happened to dad or because they felt sad for what happened to her? Thought for later. "Spells…My daughter, was raised by fairies because of your mothers curse," no one really had the courage to speak-especially not to tell her that that was not Mal-or even Maleficents-fault. "Her first words, her first steps…I MISSED IT ALL!" Then she turned to Fairy Godmother and whispered, "You mustn't trust her."

I saw Mal take a step forward, "I'm so sor-"

Chad quickly stepped in front of her, almost yelling, "Back away! Stay away from her."

I decided now would be a good time to intervene (before I or anyone else got too mad), "Don't do this Chad," I said in the sharpest voice I could manage with the emotions I was feeling right now. Could this get any worse? (I shouldn't have jinxed it.)

"What?!" He sounded incredulous, "They were raised by their parents, Ben. What do you think villains teach their kids, huh? Kindness? Fair play?" At his point he started pointing at individual people. "You stole another girls boyfriend-"

Okay that is too far, "Hey!-" I was going to break up with Audrey anyway-the spell just did it first for me. The good news was Mal stopped me from punching Chad in the face. And then of course he decided he wasn't done yet.

"-you enjoy hurting people, and YOU, well…you're nothing but a gold-digger and cheater." That's rich, coming from the guy who has girls do his homework for him (he is not NEARLY as subtle as he thinks he is), and I have personally seen Evie actually _studying_ with Doug and seen the look on her face when she got a good grade on a test.

"Mirror, mirror in my hand," she has that with her? And when did it get that small?! "Who's the biggest jerk I the land?" And it surprisingly (or unsurprisingly depending on your view point) showed Chads' face.

"What?! Come on!" He should have realized that knocking Evie away would have pissed off her friends, so I wasn't surprised when Jay grabbed Chad by the collar and said,

"Knock it off Chad," in a threatening voice.

Everyone gathered and before it could get any more heated, Evie sprayed him in the face with something to knock him out, though I had already dragged Jay off. When did she get that?! In the confusion she and the other VK's left the courtyard. Mal and Evie looked really shocked and upset while Jay was mad and Carlos was just frozen, I would go after them but as the prince and captain of the team I had to help clean up.

"GUYS!" But they didn't stop. A few seconds later Chad woke up completely fine. 'Nice potion. Too bad it didn't stop the argument on the first place. How am I going to fix this?' I ignored that in favor of listening to dad.

"I feared something like this would happen," dad said, cleaning his glasses, sounding disappointed.

"This isn't their fault!" I almost growled, and it was true, Chad is the one who blew up and threw insults and knocked Evie away; though admittedly Jay could have been less rough.

"No, son, it's yours," probably meaning that I was responsible because I brought them here. I only brought them here because he left them there in the horrible conditions he placed! Not caring about the children born there!

"Mom?" I asked, looking for some support. But she just shook her head a walked away with dad.

After that Fairy Godmother and I finished the lunch, everyone eating quickly. There had been enough excitement for today. It was only an hour or two later that I was free to leave the clean-up crew to their jobs and find the VK's.

They were all sitting at a picnic table in the smaller lunch yard, though none looked like they eaten any of their food.

"Hey, guys, how is everyone?" I received no answer so I went on. "Yeah, hey, look, forget about it, it was nothing! Okay, it was nothing! Let it go." I stood behind Mal with my hands on her shoulders; I rubbed her arms, (and some part of my mind noticed that this was more physical contact I had ever shared with Audrey) hoping to ease some of the tension she was holding in. It wasn't working that well. "Tomorrow, after the coronation everything will be fine, okay?" I leant down to whisper in Mals ear, "I have to go," and I left as fast as I came. "I'll see you guys later."

As I walked away to meet with FG about the coronation tomorrow I heard Doug be prevented from sitting with Evie, and when I heard a screech I turned to see Mal had undone Janes hair (though I don't know why).

This is not how I wanted this would go.


	8. Coronation

**CHAPTER 8**

I woke up early on coronation day, eating an extravagant breakfast (well, I only ate a small portion) and meeting with the people doing my hair and makeup. Which essentially just means that they combed it and put foundation on my face so wouldn't look pale or nervous at any point. Then the tailor showed up with my completed suit and I put it on-with some unneeded assistance. By then it was 10 o'clock and time to get the carriage to pick up Mal.

When the carriage got to the girls dorms, the driver went to get her, and thank my soon-to-be crown he did because I was struck dumb upon seeing her (yet again). I will have to thank Evie later for doing her hair and makeup, but more importantly making her dress. It showed off her curves while still being conservative because of the fitted bust, and the lavender color matched her skin beautifully and showed off her personality without being to dramatic or overwhelming for today, as did the collar of her dress that flared behind her head-as typical for people of power. It took me a moment of staring to gather myself and to offer my hand to help into the carriage.

After that she was such a ball of nerves and I had to do so much waving and smiling for the parade that we didn't really get the chance talk besides basic greetings. Though, there is one question that I have to ask before we get out of the carriage, so started the conversation right before we got there.

I grabbed her hand, "Don't be nervous, all you have to do is sit there and look beautiful. No problem there." I said smiling all the while.

"Thank you"

"Mal, would you wear my ring?" Wearing my ring means that we are in a serious relationship, and she could be the future queen and I had been thinking of asking her since she made the anti-dote. I could already guess her answer.

"Umm, not right now, it would probably just fall right off of me," she said quickly, still nervous about what was going to happen. And there was the answer, and I could also guess the reason. "I have something for you," she gestured to the box in her lap, let me guess… "It's just for later, you know, when you need strength, some carbs to keep up your energy."

"Always thinking, but I can't wait," and I popped the chocolate cupcake into my mouth.

"Don't!"

"Mmmm, this is really good."

"Umm do you-"

"Mal?"

"Do you feel okay?"

"You bet."

"Would you say that you're still, that you, that you still have very strong feelings for me?" she asked, almost completely panicking. Yup, I was correct.

"I don't know; let's give the anti-love potion a minute to take effect."

"Oh, okay…Wait! What?!" I laughed-though I knew I really shouldn't. "You knew?"

"That you spelled me? Yeah, I knew."

"I can explain myself-"

"No, no, look its fine. You had a crush on me and I was with Audrey and you didn't think it could happen on its own." I know that is probably not the reason why, but instead of letting her dig a hole I gave her an excuse to use seeing as she felt that way now. "Am I right?"

"Yes, you are so right," I did notice that she looked a little guilty while saying that. "So then how long have you known?"

"Since our first date, your spell washed away in the Enchanted Lake."

"So, what, you've been faking it since then?" honestly not believing that I could return her feelings. I'll think of reasons behind that later (though I can already assume that it's because of what her mother told her) and just enjoy this happy moment with her.

"I haven't been faking anything." I put the ring on her finger and kissed it.

She looked a little disbelieving but hopeful and happy, but before anything else could happen, we pulled up to the castle and walked up the steps to greet my parents.

"About the other day-" Mal started to apologize but dad cut her off.

"I told Ben that this wouldn't be easy."

"But you also taught me a king has to believe in himself, even when it isn't easy."

"I did?" mom elbowed him, "How very wise of me," he said nodding. I'm not stupid, I know he doesn't remember that, and to be fair he has told me a lot of advice for being king so I can excuse this.

"Ben, we are very proud of you," mom smiled at me, holding my hands, and I smiled back glad to finally have full support in my decision, "You, just keep listening to your heart."

"Thanks, mom."

"You're going to make a fine king," dad said while slapping my shoulder. He and mom left leaving me with Mal.

"Wish me luck."

And a butler walked her to a side entrance to take her place. I walked up the rest of the steps alone, and inside the doors were opened and everyone bowed as I walked past. I was concentrating so hard on not doing anything stupid (like tripping) and walking correctly (with perfect posture) I might have looked like a walking tin man; though when I passed Mal up front I did look her way and smile before kneeling on the steps before the rise where the King and Queen were standing with the Fairy Godmother.

Fairy Godmother hugged my mom and curtsied to dad, before he bowed before her to remove his crown. She did so and moved to me and placed it my head. It was heavier than I thought it would be. Dad nodded at me then removed the covering on the wand and mom held it out to her.

She held it front of her as she said "Do you solemnly swear to govern the peoples of Auradon with justice and mercy as long as you shall reign?" she sounded choked up, overwhelmed with emotion as she asked the binding words.

"I do solemnly swear," I answered.

"Then it is my honor, and my joy, to bless out knew king," she tapped my shoulders with the wand before it was snatched out of her hands and a gasp went around the room.

I turned, expecting Mal because she was the only person I thought who could want it, but imagine when my joy (and terror) when I saw it was in fact _Jane_. While she held it trying to get control a lightning bolt shot out of the tip that I felt would very soon come back to haunt us, but let's just focus on the immediate problem.

"CHILD WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Fairy Godmother exclaimed.

"If you won't make we beautiful, I'll do it myself!" she yelled back, still trying to control a wand that refuses to calm down keeps shooting sparks, "Bippidi Boppidy Boo!" The wand got even more out of control after she said those magic words.

"TAKE COVER!" dad yelled, as he put himself in front of mom and FG while I put myself in front of Mal, though logically I knew she wouldn't really need protection from stray weak magic.

Suddenly Mal jumped towards Jane and wrestled the wand from her grip.

"Careful, Mal!" mom yelled, not wanted anyone to get hurt, not someone important to me especially.

Once Mal had the wand it calmed down and she could hold it safely, though everyone-if possible-seemed even more panicked. I moved in front of Mal, an arm in front of me, acting as if approaching a wild creature-when in reality it was a very conflicted girl holding a very dangerous object.

"Mal…Give me the wand," I said in the calmest tone I could muster.

"Ben, stand back."

"It's okay…" I said while stepping forward

"Ben, I said STAND BACK!"

"I told you-" Audrey chose that moment to interject but quickly backed up again when Mal turned to face her. She turned to face me again. By that time the others had joined her.

"Let's go," from Carlos.

"Revenge time," from Jay

"Do you really want to do this," I asked, staring right as Mal as I did do.

"We have no choice, Ben," her was begging me to understand, "Our parents-"

"You're parents made their choice, now you have to make yours," I interrupted her, needing her to understand that she _can_ chose if she wants to.

She paused for so long I thought she wouldn't answer. But she did, "I think I want to be good."

"You are good!"

"How do you know that?!"

"Because, I'm listening to my heart," I said the words from her song, hoping it would make a bigger impact. And what do you know, it worked.

"I want to listen to my heart to. And my heart is telling me we are not our parents," she said that last part to her friends, and I stood back-letting her change their minds, knowing I didn't need to say anymore. "I mean stealing things doesn't make you happy, tourney and victory pizza with the team makes you happy." Jay smiled a little at that and some team members yelled in the background; Mal continued to Carlos, "And scratching dudes belly makes you, who would've thought?" She took a deep breath before facing Evie, "And Evie, you do not have to play dumb to get a guy, you are so smart." She was almost crying at this point, as was Evie for that matter. "And I don't want to take over the world with evil, it doesn't make me happy. I want to go to school," I could feel my face a little, thinking she was finished, "and be with Ben." I'm sure I looked like a kid on Christmas morning. "Because Ben makes me really happy." She turned and held up her hand showing the ring I had placed on her finger. She turned back to 'her' group, "Us being friends makes me really happy. Not destroying thigs. I chose good you guys," she finished putting out her hand.

Fairy Godmother gasped, about to cry I bet.

Jay put his hand to hers, "I chose good too." Evie also put her hand in, saying the same, but Carlos hesitated.

"So, just to be clear, we don't have to worry about how _really_ mad our parents are going to be? Because they're going to be really, really mad…" While not entirely funny, they all chuckled, and I spoke again.

"Your parents can't reach you here."

"Okay, then. Good," and put his fist in. Mal looked at me so I put my hand in too and she leaned her head against my shoulder.

But of course the happy moment was ruined when the sound of thunder boomed and a trail of green smoke came down from the ceiling, bunched up on the floor, clearing to reveal Maleficent in the flesh. Yup, that lightning bolt from Jane is haunting us.

While others exclaimed, Mal just said "Go away, mother," in a serious and exasperated tone.

Maleficent just laughed, "You're funny, you're very funny. Here, wand me, chop, chop," clearly expecting to be obeyed without question.

"NO!" I shouted.

Mal made a move to give it to her but threw it to Fairy Godmother instead.

"Bippity Boppity-"

"-Boo," finished Maleficent, then raised her staff that glowed for an instant and that's when things turned weird.

Suddenly I couldn't move; I was frozen with one arm outstretched and the other being clung to by my mom. So Maleficent has frozen us, that I understood; what I didn't understand was how, though I couldn't understand them, I could still see everything. Can everyone? Or is it just me? And if so, why? Was it something Mal did, slight immunity from her mother-or fairy magic in general? Or was it the crown-or me directly-being blessed by Fairy Godmother allowing me to see?

Maleficent went over to my father first, took off his glasses and put them on wrong-on purpose (and I am going to ignore the look on her face; EW!), then went to FG and took the wand, poking her in face before talking to Mal. She took the ring from Mal using the wand, and Mal looked devastated for a moment before collecting herself. Maleficent was still talking, turned my head towards her, made my crown crooked, then turned my head in the same direction it was.

I still can't hear anything, though by Mals lips I see she was now speaking back, and crying while there was nothing I could do. Maleficent was getting frustrated. Mal called the wand to her hand, and looked shocked as I felt that it worked. Now Maleficent was mad, and Carlos told Mal something. Dude ran up and jumped onto Maleficent, and was quickly shoved off, but it was enough for Jay to make a grab for the staff, but Maleficent was not stopped, knocking jay down.

At that point I became more upset that I couldn't move, because Maleficent TURNED INTO A FREAKING DRAGON! The first thing she did was blow fire at Jay, who thankfully dove out of the way. Jay ran back to the group, and Evie used her mirror to shine a light to temporarily blind Maleficent-and me a little bit. Then Mal stood in front of everyone, staring down her mother; her eyes glowing a bright hypnotic green.

And poof! A cloud of green smoke and suddenly Maleficent was gone, now a small gecko, and FG could move. She and Mal spoke for a minute, then Mal returned the wand and FG gave Mal my ring. Then she waved the wand saying, I think, the magic words. Everyone could move again, and I did the thing I was about to do before I was frozen; I roared and charged.

Mal stopped me, "Woah! I think we have this all wrapped up here," she said gesturing to those behind her. I took a moment for my brain to catch up and I spun her around.

"Next time, I rescue you okay?"

"Yeah, let's not let there not be a next time, okay?" She hugged me and when she let go she tilled my crown and laughed. I had the feeling it would become a joke from now on just as her using Audrey's old nickname for me. "I will be right back," and she walked over to Jane to say a few words, leaving me the other VK's. We just stood there just thinking about what had happened.

When she came back a servant was putting a glass case over the gecko, "Hey! Careful, that my mom." And we all laughed as he bowed and left. Mal joined the group hug and Jay said,

"Let's get this party started."


	9. Party

Epilogue

Everyone (and I do mean everyone) that goes to Auradon Prep went back to the school and helped set up what little was left to do around the school for the party. Once the music started I got the feeling it wouldn't stop until the early hours of the morning.

When it got dark the blue and gold fireworks started and a huge group song was sung-though I have no idea how everyone knew it. Though I'm pretty sure it was mainly the VK's and me singing and everyone else singing along, and dancing the already choreographed number. I of course never left Mals side more than a few feet for more than a few minutes at a time. I wasn't letting her out of my sight after coronation for a while.

"Kings and queens it's our time to rise

Write the book, the story of our lives.

This is us taking back the night," I began

"Break the spell we were born this way

Be yourself, forget the DNA

Everybody raise your hands and say-" Mal picked up.

"Everyone get on your feet

Let's set it off and rock this beat.

Dance till your heart is wild and free

Feeling the power let it all out

Like what you in the mirror shout

We got the keys the kingdoms ours" Evie continued

"Let's set it off, start a chain reaction never let it stop." We all sang.

On and on it went, Carlos and Jay did a small rap and got Jane to join the fun.

More dancing and singing was done, I almost kissed Mal during a pause-but she turned her head, little tease that she is. We went to the top of the balcony, and everyone bowed, then kept dancing and singing while Mal and I just stood in each other's arms, getting lost in the other's eyes.

I have only one thing left to say:

I guess my idea was a good one when after all.


	10. AN

**PLEASE READ!**

This is important, for descendants 2 I have written the ending scene but I am still debating whether or not to write the entire thing. If I do write it will take a while because a lot of it would be from scratch. I will post a poll on my home page.

Let it be known, no matter what is chosen I will post the sequel one-short anyway, but the rest of the movie is up for debate.

* * *

I hope you liked my story and a shout out and thank you to all of you who reviewed!


End file.
